nanseifandomcom-20200214-history
Ragoni
Ragoni (ラゴニ) is a genderless golem and the creation of Fayette Brightsight. General Information Even though Ragoni looks like a normal person, it's not actually the case. Their green and grey clothes are also part of their body and, despite looking like old duds, are as powerful as an armor. Ragoni has an energy meter or their chest and also on boots aswell. Their gloves show alchemic symbols and they are completely white. On the back of Ragoni's body there are two organic pipes attached to their body, both have a smoke coming out of them. There's also a cog attached to Ragoni's back as well, they admit that this cog "works as my heart, but that's because my creator didn't want to consume a good working mechanical heart on a failure". Ragoni's skin is rather pale, and their eyes and hair are actually gray. Ragoni also wears a lemon scarf and a celadon/black cap, which looks like a bigger fez. Personality Ragoni is described as very dark and taciturn, which in this case means they are introverted and silent in expression and manner, due to being newborn and not knowing much about the world. They are like a grown-up child, but less talkative. Even after becoming conscious, their body is still that of a golem, and their experience and knowledge is overwhelmingly shallow. Abilities ;Heat waves from bottom of heart Ragoni explains their ability as something that shouldn't be there. Possible malfunction of original golem they were meant to be. Their heat waves are usually used more for self defense, rather than straight up offense. It's unknown if the heat waves really come from golem heart or if Ragoni even has one. Character Basis Name Their name (ラゴニ) comes from the mineral Aragonite. It's also a pun of the words "Rag" (from Rag doll ) and "Agony". Design When it comes to design, Ragoni's is similar to those of Takenouchi no Tarumi, from the Touhou fangame Riverbed Soul Saver. Both wear similar hats and green clothes with a scarf that covers their mouth. Background Information Ragoni is a creation of Fayette Brightsight. The golem, close to completion, showed no signs of expression or life. Believing Ragoni to be another emotionless robot, she threw Ragoni away on the Underground of Abomination, where they gained consciousness. Role Hills of the Gods The abandoned, unfinished golem had just gained consciousness and was traveling an entire month across the eponymous Hills of the Gods, seeking for answers about who they were. Along the hills, they meet several people who come up with their own solutions to Ragoni's identity. Due to the intervention of Arakida Ochosan and Mayoi Usanori, Ragoni believed for a while that they were a newborn god, which caused the incident. After realizing that they aren't an actual god, Ragoni becomes increasingly frustrated and decides they won't be manipulated anymore. In the end, the incident of the fake god is solved, but Ragoni still doesn't know their destiny or use. They decide to at least have a motivation, and become determined to find the one who created them. Expressive Illumination Art has been disappearing around Kuusou no Sekai. Machines, videogames and banned books are being eradicated and stories about Miko's heroic efforts are being destroyed. It's revealed that shortly after the events of Hills of the God, Ragoni was conscripted to the Immortal Youkai Army and befriended the Gunso siblings. Even though the IYA is not concerned about the banning of art, the Anti-IYA Resistance is involved, so Ragoni was tasked to destroy any anti-IYA forces along the way. Reiji was supposed to be their partner, but this was changed to Rena on the last minute. Also, Ragoni has the feeling that they'll meet their creator. After dealing with some members of the Anti-IYA Resistance and some “banners of art”, Ragoni meets Inogara Anagram, their former memory wraith whom they haven't seen since Hills of the Gods. There are also rumors about the pianist Hypolla Hiromi wanting to start a nature revolution and ban all machinery. Ragoni goes to confront her at the Grand Konsei Stage, but it turns out that Hypolla never wished for a radical change and was manipulated by the real culprit. Days later, there are some strange fireworks in the sky, so Ragoni goes to the Tower of Pastel Sparks, where the lights are coming from. Once there, Ragoni meets their creator, Fayette Brightsight. The golem asks her if there are other golems like them, to which Fayette says that it’s not the case. Because the machinery was also banned, Ragoni believes that Fayette was the one behind the incident and attacks her. Afterwards, Ragoni makes clear that they want nothing to do with Fayette. However even after defeating Hypolla and Fayette, the banning continues, so Ragoni goes to the Kuusou no Sekai’s Arch Gallery. Eventually they reach the real culprit, Chusokarashi no Manaato. She's a failed experiment that was supposed to bring absolute knowledge to the world of Kuusou no Sekai. However, this failed because of Wyra Sonohoka's influence and now Manaato is determined to turn Kuusou no Sekai into a place full of art and eradicate everything else that's not artistic. She is interested about fighting an imperfect, incomplete golem like Ragoni, but is defeated. Category:Characters Category:Characters from Hills of the Gods Category:Characters from Expressive Illumination Category:Trinity Member Category:Immortal Youkai Army Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters designed by Others Category:Genderless Characters Category:Final Bosses